


Orioles on the Wing

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Dean Winchester, Dean Feels, F/M, baltimore orioles are going to the world series in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jess's relationship is slowly becoming more serious. But Dean is feeling a little lost in conversations at times. When he mentions this to Liesel, he's not sure if he wants her to try and explain things to the Browns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orioles on the Wing

By October, Dean had found a new routine to his life. He still prepared his meals for the week on Sunday evenings, but now, at least once at week, either Jessica and David came over for dinner here or he went to dinner at their home. He hadn't entirely brought up the subject that he was dating Jess more seriously with Liesel, mainly because she had school to focus on – although he knew he'd have to bring it up before she came home for Thanksgiving. She'd had a mild freakout when he forgot to put his wedding ring back on at Christmas; but he really wanted to chalk that up to how much of their holiday order got disturbed. She also hadn't noticed the few times he hadn't worn it over the summer. Although that may have come from the most time they spent together was the two of them working on her loft, so he wouldn't have worn the ring in order to protect it.

He'd actually put his wedding ring in the box with Ignacia's on his dresser. He had noticed that Jess wasn't wearing hers either – but he chose not to remark on that – next week they could be back to being just friends and he'd put his ring back on. 

It was Jess who suggested sending Liesel a care package for midterms. She and his mom had offered some suggestions on what all to include; cookies, a box of good tissues, nail polish, which Jess offered to get to spare him the possible indignity of being seeing buying nail polish until he pointed out he braved going to the American Girl store at Christmas when Liesel was eight. However, Jess had insisted and he appreciated it. For his part, Dean was going to bake cookies and also double check her room to see if there was anything there she might have forgotten to pack and hadn't mentioned – he'd also gotten her a pair of crazy socks. He had not gone through his daughter's things in years. She'd been putting way her own laundry since she was seven and sorting her outgrown clothes since she was eight. 

Bur for now, he shifted his focus on cooking. He checked on the baking casserole and then looked at his watch. Jess and David were coming over for dinner tonight. Dean was working late shift this week, from ten at night until eight in the morning. It was in the middle of setting the table that Dean realized something else – when he had dinner with Jess and David, they rarely used sign language, unless they talked too. 

Jess's signing was – pretty good. David's – well, he could get by but he ended up doing a lot of finger-spelling.

It was a confusing feeling – he appreciated the effort, but at the same time, it didn't seem quite fair. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at the caller ID. Liesel. He went over to the island, leaned the phone against the fruit bowl and answered it. _“Hi, Sweetie.”_

_“Hey Dad.”_ Liesel was looking down at the screen and he could see the ceiling – she must be sitting in her bed. _“Just checking in for the week. I didn't interrupt dinner, did I?”_

 _“No, you're good. How are things?”_ He smiled and adjusted the phone a little. 

_“Not bad. Whoever decided to schedule Homecoming and Midterms back to back is an idiot.”_ She got a look on her face that told Dean she was annoyed at something else. “ _And with the Orioles in the playoffs, I'd rather be watching the game than getting ready for a parade.”_

 _“I was never on campus for Homecoming – I was usually at Worlds. You haven't been working too hard, have you?”_ He gave her a concerned look.

 _“We could get a lot more work done if more of them would put down the beer.”_ She looked disguised. _“I can barely stand the smell of the junk. At least they stopped offering me one after I refused several times.”_

 _“Well, that's good.”_ Dean let out a sigh. _“I'm going to guess you've been playing designated driver.”_

 _“Of course I have. Well, at least for the girls in my dorm. And that's just four of us. And I've done my share of the work and I don't have to go work on that parade float anymore.”_ She shifted again and said something he couldn't understand – her roommate must be talking to her. _“So how have you been?”_

 _“Not bad, working night shift.”_ He looked up as a light flashed. “Doorbell.” Liesel nodded and he went to the front door. He smiled as he saw Jess and David standing on the porch and he opened the door. “Good evening.”

“Hi.” Jess came in, adjusting her hold on a salad bowl. “Sorry if we're early.”

“No, it's fine.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and caught the grossed out face David made at the sight. “How are you David?”

“I'm fine.” He shut the door and the three of them went into the kitchen. 

Dean glanced at his phone to see that Liesel had hung up and there was a text message waiting. He checked it – just to make sure everything was fine. _Fire drill. I'll call back later._ He set the phone down on the counter. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“No.” Jess set the bowl down on the counter. “Something smells wonderful.”

*  
Dean changed out of his scrubs, glad to be going home. Dinner last night had been – well, it'd been nice, but he'd had to endure Jess and David's attempts at ASL that were a little – well, they'd been clunky. He knew that they were trying – and he shouldn't expect so much from them, but it – it was kind of hurtful, in a way. He shoved his scrubs into his bag just as his cell began to vibrate. He checked the number and smiled. He answered. _“Hi, Liesel.”_

 _“Hey Dad. Sorry I didn't call back last night. I didn't want to interrupt your dinner or something. I also got involved in the game.”_ Liesel was way to chipper for this time of the morning – then again, it was an hour later where she was. _“Rough night? You look terrible.”_

 _“Oh, thank you.”_ He smirked and shouldered his bag. “ _My night was fine, I'm just...”_

 _“Is this about Jess and David?”_ Liesel had stopped walking to wherever she was going and he could see the trunk of a tree behind her. Her face looked concerned. 

_“It's...”_ Dean hesitated to say she wouldn't understand, when, if there was anyone who would, it'd be her. “ _It's a little hard to watch them try to sign and having to rely so much on lip-reading. I don't know how to bring the subject up, and well...”_

 _“You want me to talk to them?”_ Liesel shook her head at someone and said “save me a seat” before looking back at the screen. _“I mean, it's not like Jess can give me detention, or something.”_  
  
Dean laughed at the idea. _“You serve detention? That's funny.”_

 _“Hey, it made you smile.”_ She adjusted something – probably her backpack. _“Seriously, if you want me to talk to Jess, I will.”_

 _“What would you tell her?”_ Dean frowned. _“I don't want pity.”_

 _“Oh don't start with me!”_ Liesel's face became flushed. _“I've had deaf culture pounded into me since I was aware of the fact that you couldn't hear me! Jess and David barely know anything about it! I can't make them understand it completely, but I can make them understand that whatever they're doing, they need to do it better!”_

Dean stared at the girl on the screen, wondering where his pigtailed, skinned kneed and laughing daughter had gone. He wasn't angry, he was stunned. _“I can hear you Lis.”_ He gave her a tired smile. _“I just don't know what your voice sounds like.”_

_“I didn't mean...”_

_“I know what you meant. I remember that you cried when you were old enough to understand I couldn't hear. I cried too.”_ He sighed. _“If you want to talk to Jess about this, that's fine.”_ Secretly, Dean was rather thrilled she was willing to do this – even if it felt like she was protecting him from people who could hear. _“Just don't start swearing at her in Romanian. She doesn't know a word of that.”_

 _“I never swear in Romanian. I'm actually screaming the list of ingredients in potato soup when I start on one of my tirades.”_ Liesel was walking again. _“You've had a long night. You need some sleep.”_

 _“Yes, mom.”_ Dean shook his head. _“I know, feed the cat, brush my teeth...”_

 _“Sass!”_ He could tell she opened a door and went inside. _“I'll call you later – four o'clock – your time.”_

_“All right. Take care and have a good day Lis.”_

_“You too, Dad.”_ Liesel smiled and then hung up.

Dean went out into the parking lot and headed home. 

*  
Liesel tossed her bag onto her bed and then sank into the chair under her loft. The idea of telling her grade school principal she needed to get serious about ASL was a little daunting. It'd taken her a while just to start calling the woman Jess. At least David had taken the same amount of time calling her dad Dean. She wasn't even sure how she was going to tell her; but nothing ventured, nothing gained. She checked the time – her roommate wouldn't be back from class until four. She scanned through her numbers and hit Jess's on her list of contacts. True, it was just after two in the afternoon in Austin, but it was near the end of the quarter, so unless she had parents who needed to talk to her, it shouldn't be a problem. The number rang twice before it was answered.

“Hello, Liesel, how are you?” Jess sounded rather cheerful.

“I'm fine, Jess, thanks. How are you?” She stood up. This was going to be easier if she stood.

“I'm good. Is something wrong?” There was a hitch in her voice. “Is it something...”

“It depends on your definition of wrong.” She started to pace. “I was wondering if you could tell me what you think your level of ASL is.” 

“ASL?” There was a pause. “Oh, sign language... um... I'm pretty good, I...” Another pause. “Why do you ask?”

“I'm asking because it's important.” She stood in front of the window, looking down at the paths that crossed below her, leading to her dorm and other buildings. “If you were completely honest, tell me what you think your ASL level is – as if you were using grade school as a guide. What grade do you think you're in?”

“I'd say around... maybe second or third grade.” She sighed. “I know, I should work harder, but it's a matter of finding...”

“You can find the time for anything if you think about it.” She took a breath. “I'd suggest meal time.”

“What do you mean?” She sounded confused. “Meal time?”

“Yes. Don't talk with your voice at meals. Use ASL.” She returned to her seat. “And, if David balks at the idea, tell him it's a way to talk with his mouth full.”

Jess laughed. “I just... I don't know as much as I should, and...” She sighed. “It's hard. You don't...”

“Don't say I wouldn't understand – I still get lost during meals with my grandparents from time to time.” She untied her shoes and took them off. “And as for hard? I know all about that too. The only grandparents I have that speak the same first language as I do are the ones whom I've never met.” Liesel knew that her dad hadn't told Jess the truth about Mr. Cas, Mr. Jay and who Uncle H really was. That was the kind of thing that would make her run away screaming. Not to mention that telling her that she herself had taken a trip back to nineteen seventy-three would make the woman suggest she see a therapist.

“I never thought about it like that.” Jess's voice changed. “This – this deaf thing, I know I'll always be on the outside, looking in at it. I guess I sort of thought you were inside of it too.” 

Liesel laughed. “Hardly. I'm pretty much an ambassador.” She looked up as her roommate, Carly, came into the room. “And somehow, no one ever seems to understand that.” She stuck the phone under her chin to free her hands. _“Class canceled?”_

 _“Yes. Half the class was absent and half of who was left were nearly asleep.”_ The girl removed the cochlear implant from her ear and set it next to her keys. _“Personally, I'm offended.”_

 _“Feeling is mutual. One minute and I'll be able to chat.”_ She cleared her throat. “Well, if it helps at all, at least you can be assured that my dad will never forget your birthday.”

Jess laughed. “There is that!” Another pause. “Oh shit... that was why your dad didn't want to do anything Tuesday.”

“Tuesday?” Liesel thought for a moment and then sighed. “Yeah. I don't...”

“No, don't apologize.” A breath. “I completely understand.” She cleared her throat. “I need to go.”

“Sure. You have a good evening.” She heard Jess say good bye and then she hung up, tossing the phone onto her bed next to her bag. While she'd been on the phone, Carly had changed clothes and was now sitting on her bed, getting ready to paint her toenails. _“You want to order something in for dinner and spare us the trouble of going back out?”_

Carly nodded. _“Thai House? – That way we might actually get dinner around dinner time.”_

 _“Sounds good.”_ Liesel grabbed the menu of her shelf and climbed into her loft. _“At least we're done with our share of the work for Homecoming.”_

 _“No kidding.”_ The girl made a face. _“And we're not in the parade.”_

 _“Not to mention – there's a baseball game I plan on watching tonight.”_ She yawned and stretched. _“Noodles or curry?”_

*  
Dean didn't worry when Liesel didn't call back. She most likely got busy with something with her schoolwork or friends. Or she had decided calling him more than twice a week without there being an emergency or major event might seem babyish. It had been two days since they talked and he was going by the basis that no news was good news. 

He was rather proud of himself on how well he was adjusting to her being gone. He missed her like crazy, but he knew she couldn't stay a little girl forever. He wrapped the zip-lock bag of oatmeal raisin cookies into a box, along with a large coffee mug and a carton of the carrot-ginger soup he knew she couldn't get in Athens. There was also the nail polish from Jess, a small loaf of bread from her grandparents and the box of tissues, along with some allergy medicine and the pair of socks. He'd stuffed the gaps with red and black tissue paper (her school colors) and added a note wishing her good luck with exams. 

After he dropped the package off at Fed Ex, he drove over to Jess's house, wondering offhandedly what she was making for dinner. Jess had told him explicitly that she was cooking; and cooking wasn't exactly something Jess did often. David told him his mom was more of the 'open the bag and heat it up' sort of cook. She was good with things that were raw – that much he knew. She could make an amazing salad and she was good with soup. But as her son pointed out, if it had more than five ingredients, his mom wouldn't attempt it. Of course, David hadn't said that in front of her.

Dean parked his car in the narrow driveway behind Jess's car and picked up the cookies he'd brought along for dessert. The front door was covered with a large grapevine wreath decorated with a candy-corn print ribbon and bow. He rang the bell and a moment later, saw David's face appear in the glass. He gave a small wave as the boy unlocked the door. There was an odd look on the boy's face – like he was nervous. He was about to open his mouth to speak when David took a breath and began to sign.

 _“Hi, Dean. You're early.”_ His fingers made an odd motion, like he was struggling to remember something.

 _“The line at the post office wasn't that long.”_ Dean saw that David was watching his hands very closely, and he made it a point not to sign so fast. 

The boy stepped back to let him in, a pensive look on his face. _“Mom's attempting to make grandma's ranch burgers.”_ He said as Dean came into the house and he shut the door. “ _At least she's not attempting to make the fries from scratch.”_

 _“I wouldn't even try to do that.”_ He gave the boy another smile and they walked into the kitchen. 

Jess waved a hand when they came into the room, setting a lid down on the pan before starting to speak. “ _Hi, Dean. How was your day?”_

 _“Not bad.”_ He resisted the urge to go over and kiss her cheek in front of David. He could remember being fourteen and being sort of grossed out watching his parents do it. “ _Something smells good.”_

“ _I've never made this type of burgers before, I'm hoping they turn out all right.”_ She rubbed her nose. _“I think it's a case of being... how do you sign_ complicated?” She looked slightly abashed at the end of the sentence when she spoke. “I'm sorry, I just...”

Dean held up his hands and then spoke and signed at the same time. “This is how you sign complicated.” He paused, continuing to sign and speak. “You two have been practicing.” 

“And here you thought he wouldn't notice.” David signed and spoke at the same time as well.

“You two are doing a remarkable job.” He smiled and then helped David set the table.

*  
It was going to be one of those nights. With Homecoming happening at both the area high schools and the University of Texas, the ER was full of injuries and some people who required minor surgery. Thankfully, Dean hadn't seen anything worse than a badly broken arm. As he went into the locker room to change scrubs for a scheduled surgery at two, he checked his phone and found he had one text message, from Liesel. He glanced at the text and instantly his face broke out into a wide smile.

_Orioles win 10-4 against the Yankees ! WE ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!!!_

Dean put his phone down and pulled on the new scrub shirt, already glad that starting next Monday, he was back on the day shift. 

*  
David set a stack of books on the counter and handed the librarian his card. He watched as the woman scanned it and handed it back to him. “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome.” She turned over the books and he watched as they were scanned and flipped back over. _The Everything Guide to Sign Language, The Deaf in America, The History of the Baltimore Orioles_ and _In Search of the Thunderous Silence._ “Did you know that Dean Coulter lives here in Austin?”

“Yeah.” He shifted on his feet, feeling his cheeks turn slightly pink. “I think my mom knew him in college.” He had no issue in lying to the librarian. She looked nosy enough as it was. He just hoped that she wouldn't add things up.

“All right, here you go.” She pushed the stack towards him. “Those are all due back on November fifteenth.” 

David stuffed the books into his backpack. “Thanks.” He swung the bag over his shoulder. “Have a nice day.” 

“You too and enjoy your books.” The woman smiled and waved as he headed for the door. 

He unlocked his bike and wheeled it away from the rack. He'd only meant to come and get the book on sign language, but he'd wandered the stacks for a while and found the others. His mom hadn't even told him Dean had written a book. That seemed like the sort of thing she would know. If Liesel was still in town, he might have talked to her. But then again, if something more was going to happen between their parents, he'd have the harder time adjusting. 

And if nothing happened – well, he'd be no worse off for knowing. 

David mounted his bike and headed for home.


End file.
